Wounded in an Alley
by Severna
Summary: This is the love story of a bounty hunter and an imperial agent, both of whom grew up as street-rats in… the slums of Nar Shaddaa over a thousand years before the rise of Darth Vader. After one memorable encounter as pre-teens, the two of them will meet again as they begin their real journeys in the universe while attempting to make their own lives better. SPOILERS INSIDE
1. Prologue

_Alone. _That one word echoed in the small girl's mind as she slid between two loads of cargo in the Upper Industrial Sector's docking bay. Her thick dark hair provided the proper camouflage for her dark blue skin in the poor lighting near the ship's ramp. Beneath her black bangs were two red eyes, with no pupils, that were trained on the guard standing directly next to her target.

The small metal case didn't seem like much and normally it wouldn't catch anyone's eye, but the young girl knew enough about Nar Shaddaa to know that something very important and valuable was inside. She knew that seven people surrounding one metal case meant something very valuable was inside the case, but the Hutts didn't want anyone to know what it was. The girl didn't care much what was in the box; she simply knew it was a ticket to a better life.

Tears welled in the girls eyes as she recalled the situation that turned her into a thief. Her mother and father were Chiss like her, and they always seemed to be hiding her from something, or someone. Exploring was one of her only hobbies since it was usually too dangerous to linger at their small house. She had always seen the filthy beggars lurking among the streets of her home world, but she never dreamed she would join them one day.

It was the Empire's fault, she had decided. If they hadn't sent the assassins after her parents, she would never be scraping by for food day in and day out like she currently was. Her hatred for the Empire fueled her search for something with enough value to get her food, water, clothes, and anything else she wanted. The object inside that metal case, whatever it was, would turn her life around, she just knew it!

∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞

_Guards are stupid. It's too easy to slip past them, yet they think they do a good job guarding whatever it __is they're__ guarding. The truth is, us Nar __Shaddaa__ street-rats have become incredibly talented at taking what isn't __ours__ while evading notice. Even I a __young boy__ of twelve, know the tricks of the trade well enough to sneak __onto__ a __heavily__ guarded loading dock. Officials know nothing. _

The boy pulled the hood of his tattered cloak over his head to hide his bright red hair and the flashing lights of his cybernetics. As he did so, he ducked behind a pile of metal crates, barely evading the notice of one of the brawnier, taller guards. Peering around the other side, he saw the object of his hunt: a metal case. He didn't know what was in it, but he'd had to dodge around seven men with huge blasters to reach it, which made it important. _And important means I can trade it for a lot of money._

It wasn't that the boy _liked _stealing, per say, but it was unarguably thrilling and he needed things to trade for either food or credits. As long as he could remember he'd been a street-rat from the slums of Nar Shaddaa. He had only the vaguest memory of arriving on the planet of neon advertisements and filthy liars. Before that, he was told, he had lived on Dromund Kaas, the capital planet of the Empire, raised to work as a slave. But a wealthy Hutt bought him and brought him to this planet. It hadn't been long before the boy had grown sick of being a Hutt's slave and freed himself along with many other slaves. Unfortunately, he hadn't exactly thought about what would await him when he reached the freedom of the streets. As it turned out, his life as a slave had been much the same as the one he was currently living, but there was no possible way he was returning to slavery after all he'd done to be free.

The boy watched the guards for a long while, trying to decide the best strategy for acquiring the crate, and eventually ended with: _I'm just going to make a run for it._ Making sure that his hood would stay secured over his head; the cyborg darted out and pounded to the crate in the middle of the dock.

"Stop that kid!" One of the guards shouted. Blaster shots hit the ground in front of and behind the boy, who was sprinting as fast as he could, one arm outstretched to retrieve the crate as soon as possible.

When his fingers touched cold metal, the boy made a sharp turn and barreled toward the dock exit. As he ran, he was vaguely aware of a high-pitched, female voice joining in the shouts and blaster shots of the seven guards. _They can't even run fast to make up for their stupidity, and they can't shoot well to make up for their slowness. Someone should replace official guards with street-rats and maybe more valuable items would make it to their rightful owners, _the boy thought, darting into an alley devoid of the omnipresent neon lights that dominated the "better" sections of Nar Shaddaa.

Within moments, the boy was no longer being pursued by the guards, and he slowed to a jog and wound his way through the labyrinth of alley-ways to his favorite vendor: Lyeesha.

∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞

A grin swept across the girl's face as she noticed the perfect opening to acquire the metal case. The grin vanished however, when a hooded figure nabbed it before she did. Her eyes narrowed and she slunk around the back of the cargo. She knew every short-cut and alleyway in Nar Shaddaa, at least in the Upper Industrial Sector. When she was no longer constricted to the crowded docks, she tore after the thief as fast as she could. "Hey! You!" she shouted as she neared the figure.

If the girl was using her head, she would have realized running after a fellow thief, who appeared to be stronger then her, was a very bad idea. But the metal case was her only shot at finding a way to survive her cruel and unfair life.

That thought alone was enough to spur the ten-year-old Chiss on. To her delight, the figure didn't seem to hear her shout, or chose to ignore it, but the person had slowed down. Seizing her moment of opportunity, the girl charged and dove at the figure. "You can't take that!"

The boy turned and the hood fell off his head. The girl's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at a boy who looked a few years older than her. What stood out about the boy was his read hair. Not orange hair-_red_ hair. She let out a startled yelp as she fell back and pushed herself further away from him. _Who has natural hair like that? Red is __an unnatural__ color!_

∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞

The boy fell to the ground just as he neared the vendor. He flipped over, disentangling himself from the attacker, and said, "What are you, some sort of agent that they send after thieves that the guards can't catch themselves?" Then he took a close look at the attacker and had to hold back a laugh. "You-You're a little girl!"_ Well, not just any girl... a __chiss__... her eyes freak me out, I mean, there's not pupil! It's just a red eye. I mean, there's not even a little black pupil to disrupt all that red! Not even a pupil!_

The cyborg picked himself up, biting back a laugh, and said, "Listen, girl, I can take what I please, especially if I'm good enough to get it from seven armed men." With that, he left the chiss on the ground and went to the vendor. He didn't get the best price for the object in the crate-which looked like a glowing crystal-as he didn't know what it was or what it was worth. But he got enough money to feed himself for the next few weeks if he ate sparingly.

As he was leaving to return to his rooftop "territory", he passed the chiss girl hiding in the shadows. As her eyes had not pupils, he didn't know whether or not she was looking at him, but he still felt guilty that he would eat and she wouldn't. So, partly because those eyes scared him half to death and he was sure they had magical abilities that would allow her to kill him, but mostly because he didn't think anyone deserved to go hungry-not even aliens who had eyes with no pupils-he stopped and tossed the girl some credits. It was enough for her to eat for at least a week, maybe more if she was careful. Then he jogged off into the city.


	2. Meet the Red Blade

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm excited that people are reading this story! Reviews are always appreciated and so you all know, from this point on there are SPOILERS to both the Imperial Agent and Bounty Hunter storylines. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or anything related to it in any way shape or form. The only thing I do own is the plot.**

**Hope you enjoy the second chapter of Wounded in an Alley!**

* * *

The first thing Niira heard when she woke up was a steady hum of a hyperdrive. With a small groan, Niira opened her eyes and was greeted with the tan ceiling of the ship she was travelling in. Niira sat up and brushed her black bangs out of her face. _I wonder what I need to do this time! Kill someone they don't like? Sabotage something dealing with the Republic? No that couldn't be it...The Republic has no jurisdiction on Hutta. Oh well, guess I'll find out soon enough what my new mission is. _

It didn't take long for the speakers above her to crackle, warning her that the pilot was about to address the passengers of the small transport ship. Niira stood and changed into her disguise for the mission as the pilot spoke through the intercom.

"We have arrived on Hutta. Please er...enjoy your stay on this...planet."

Niira rolled her eyes at the message. _Stupid pilot. He's making it sound like we're all here for a vacation! I don't know who in their right mind would come to Hutta for sight-seeing! _Niira scanned the room as she looked for anything Imperial Intelligence would want her to take for the unknown mission. She decided that she would only need her sniper rifle. The rifle she was equipped with wasn't as state of the art as the Empire promised their weapons would be. _Typical, _Niira thought as she slung the strap around her torso and rested the gun on her back. _It's a good thing I'm trained for this kind of thing; otherwise the "All Mighty Empire" would be out of luck!_

With a passive look on her face, Niira strolled out of the ship with 5 other passengers. She glanced around her and came to the conclusion that Hutta was by far the worst planet she had ever been on. Niira walked through the spaceport with a cautious look displayed on her blue face. Imperial Intelligence drilled multiple rules and precautions into her head when they began training her. One of the most important things she learned was: Anything that can go wrong will.

Niira noticed two Gamorreans heading her way and it didn't take her long to find an area to blend in. Two rodians were conversing to her left and she veered her course to join them. Niira positioned herself to make it appear that she was intently listening in on their conversation, but she was far enough back to avoid interrupting them. A quick glance behind her made her realize the two Gamorreans were after the passenger that was behind her. Her brows furrowed in confusion for a moment before she decided to let the matter be, she was on a mission after all.

Niira pulled her rifle off her back and remained alert as she exited the spaceport. If anyone tried to take a shot at her, they would be killed almost instantly due to Niira's quick reflexes. There were multiple aliens scattered around Jigunna, grouped in twos and threes, but none of them attacked her on sight.

_"You need to go to the nearest cantina Niira."_

Niira narrowed her eyes as the annoying voice entered her head. _I already knew that. Will you just leave me alone for this mission? There's nothing I could do to 'harm' the Empire anyways! _Flashing lights on a building caused Niira to change the direction she was heading. When Niira was a few feet away from the cantina she raised an eyebrow at the name of the building. "The Poison Pit? Who would want to drink to a place called The Poison Pit?" Niira muttered as she entered the cantina.

The cantina wasn't too crowded, but Niira chose to ignore everyone inside so she could focus on finding a quiet, empty room. It didn't take Niira long to venture to an empty room in the far back of the cantina. To make sure she was alone, Niira glanced around cautiously before rewiring the holoterminal displaying a dancing Twi'lek. The image flickered for a moment before a man in an Imperial uniform appeared on the display.

"Secure transmission established. This is Keeper. We may speak freely, agent. Prepare to receive your orders." The man, now known as "Keeper" said.

"I'm ready, sir. What's the assignment?"

"In short? Subversion. You were chosen for this operation because of your exemplary performance during training." Niira scoffed at that statement, _it's not like I had a choice. _

"Imperial Intelligence needs agents capable of working independently in the field" Keeper continued, ignoring Niira's reaction to his last statement.

"Now you must apply your training to the real world. Nem'ro the Hutt and his organization run Jigunna, and you're in town to convince Nem'ro to supply the Empire."

Niira couldn't keep the sneer off her face as she said, "You realize I'm not exactly a diplomat."

"If the situation requires a diplomat, you will become a diplomat. But for now, a lighter touch is required." Keeper's response was cold and made Niira feel as if she was a small child being scolded. That thought made her flinch as she recalled her childhood._ Stay in the present! Get yourself together! _

"We need to know what Nem'ro and his advisors are thinking before we can act. I want you to obtain access to the Nem'ro clan's inner circle. You'll require a cover identity. One of our contacts-an alien named Jheeg- has prepared a background for you and will provide the details."

Keeper paused to give Niira a chance to absorb the new information and come up with a response. _An undercover mission eh? Sounds simple enough._

"Trust me Keeper-I don't need any help to get close to a Hutt." Niira said with a small smile on her face. Even as a child she was able to get close to hutts, even if they didn't realize a street-rat was stealing valuable items from right under their filthy noses. Niira's mind wandered to the small boy she met while trying to get the small metal case. Immediately she pushed him out of her mind. He was nice enough to give her, an alien, credits to get by on, but he was probably dead.

"Don't underestimate the Nem'ro clan," Keeper warned his new agent. "Jheeg will be waiting for you at a safe house. Locate him, take what he offers, then report to me."

"Leave it to me" Niira said. Before Keeper signed off the holoterminal, he warned Niira about the harsh and unforgiving world she was on. Niira nodded again before the line was cut.

Niira quickly left the cantina and headed for the coordinates Keeper sent to her datapad. The sound of blaster fire caused Niira to turn her attention from her map to the battles around her. It didn't take Niira long to switch from her datapad to her rifle. Three gang members were standing outside the meeting place she was sent to.

Her eyes flicked to a speeder near the trio and she grinned to herself. _Oh this is just too easy. _Niira dove towards the speeder and took refuge behind it as the gang members began firing at her. When there was even the smallest of pauses between the firing of their guns, Niira aimed with her rifle and fired multiple shots in succession before taking cover again. This pattern went on until all three of the aliens were dead.

Niira smiled victoriously and walked inside the building. An alien, she didn't know what species, was standing behind a table looking at a datapad in the back of the room. When Niira approached him, Jheeg looked up and immediately introduced himself. After the pleasant, small introductions were over Jheeg got down to business.

"You know the Red Blade? Small-time pirate. Rich. Mysterious. No one knows true species, gender, color. I planted rumors, made Nem'ro think the Red Blade is coming to visit-enjoy Hutt palace, do business. You will be the Blade. No one will doubt you."

Niira wasn't sure this mission would be as easy as claiming to be one person and having everyone buy it. Someone was bound to get suspicious. "This sounds easy Jheeg. What's the catch?"

Jheeg hesitated before saying, "Yes. Catch is unfortunate. I will explain. Real Blade brings tribute to friends; brings presents bribes. Real Blade is far away now, exploring the Outer Rim; won't cause trouble. Only one concern: I arranged tribute for Nem'ro, gifts imported from Empire, but there was-interference?-at spaceport."

Niira rolled her eyes. "Of course there were. Where are the gifts now?"

"Gang members took gifts. I have proposed solution: You quickly eliminate gang members. Only method to recover gifts, remove witnesses."

"I'll handle it," Niira said before she headed out the building. She scanned her surroundings and spotted a building not too far away. She immediately headed towards it with her weapon ready in her hands. She wanted to get off Hutta and these gangsters were prolonging her stay.

There were three gang members in the building, and they were quickly disposed of. Niira searched the first two rooms for the gifts, but found nothing. The last room was rather large with items scattered around it. Even if it was messy, Niira set to work searching for the gifts. Relief swept over her when she found the stolen gifts. _One step closer to leaving this world _Niira thought as she headed back to Jheeg.


	3. Proof of Death

**A/N: There are SPOILERS to both the Imperial Agent and Bounty Hunter storylines. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or anything related to it in any way shape or form. The only thing I do own is the plot.**

**Third chapters up! Enjoy :P**

* * *

Shakiru stepped over the corpse of a freshly killed Fa'athra gangster, pocketing the credits he'd taken off it. _Another one dead. Nem'ro should let me into the palace and sponsor me simply out of gratitude for the fact that I'm ridding Jigunna's streets of Fa'athra's filth, _he thought contemptuously. Personally, he wasn't a fan of the Hutts-they were a double-crossing species of fat liars who took everything they could for themselves and didn't give a care about anyone or anything else-but the only way Shakiru was getting into the Great Hunt was to be sponsored by Nem'ro the Hutt. The Great Hunt was a galaxy-wide competition between the best bounty hunters to determine who was _the best. _Shakiru was determined to get in and win the Hunt because it could really turn his life around.

He jogged over the sandy streets of Jigunna, the city controlled by Nem'ro on the planet Hutta, trying to ignore the intense heat that sent drops of sweat sliding down his face. He turned a corner and almost ran right into a group of Fa'athra's gangsters. Fortunately, his reflexes were fast enough that he managed to dodge inside a building before they noticed him. Unfortunately, he had run into Vexx's safe house and into a group of body-guards. Dodging blaster shots, Shakiru whipped out his own pistol and started to shoot at the men, taking them out one by one.

When Shakiru was alone in the main room of the house with yet more corpses, he came out from behind the crates where he'd hid and grabbed the data pad off the table. Then he made a holocall to his cyborg tech specialist, Mako.

"Did you get it?" She asked, her voice saturated with excitement.

"Yep, it's right here," Shakiru replied, holding up the datapad.

"Great, send the information to me... You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"It was an easy task," Shakiru responded, swishing his hair out of his face.

"Braden would have been pleased."

Braden was the aged bounty hunter who had originally formed Shakiru's support group with Mako and an alien called Jory. Braden had been trying to get Shakiru attention from Nem'ro the Hutt by sending him to kill Vexx, a renowned bounty hunter. Unfortunately, Braden and Jory had been killed by a Mandalorian called Tarro Blood. Now, along with trying to get into the Great Hunt, Shakiru was also trying to get revenge on Blood without breaking the Hunt rules, which state that competitors can't start killing each other until the Hunt begins.

"Oh no..." Mako's voice intercepted Shakiru's thoughts.

"What?"

"Vexx kept detailed records of everything, including his next action: he's planning to leave Hutta in about two minutes. You must get to the spaceport and stop him from going!"

"On it." Shakiru turned off the holocom and sprinted back onto the streets and to the spaceport, shooting at random gangsters as he went, but only if they shot at him first.

When he reached the terminal where Vexx was, body guards immediately attacked him. He should have expected it, but he'd been in such a rush to get to Vexx that logic had fled from his mind. For a long while, the guards had the upper hand. Only after he was bruised, exhausted from running to the spaceport, and had a wound on his arm from where a blaster shot just managed to not severely injure him did he kill the first guard. After that, he regained his edge and took out the rest no problem.

The hum of an engine warned him that Vexx was almost out of his grasp and he jumped forward and out onto the platform where a man was just starting to board his ship. On a whim, Shakiru shouted Vexx's name and the man turned, scowling.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He asked, his hand twitching toward his gun.

"I'm the winner of the Great Hunt," Shakiru replied confidently.

"The Hunt hasn't even started yet, kid. I never thought I'd see the day when dashing Vexx got cornered by a street-rat claiming to be a bounty hunter," Vexx sneered.

"'Dashing'? Really?" Shakiru cocked his head enjoying the look of fury that overcame Vexx's face.

"Listen, kid, Vexx is the best quick-draw artist in the galaxy! Vexx can shoot your ears off so fast, you won't even hear yourself scream."

"That's not the way ears work, idiot," Shakiru commented. _How did this guy get far if he doesn't even know that?_

Vexx drew his gun. Shakiru had to admit that he was fast, but Shakiru was just as fast. He dodged Vexx's first shot, aimed and fired. He hit the bounty hunter right in the stomach, killing him instantly. As soon as Vexx had fallen to the ground in a puddle of his own blood, Shakiru stole his identity tags to prove that he was the one to kill Vexx and then returned to Mako.

Back in their headquarters across Jigunna, Mako said, "Perfect! I'll have to use every favor owed to me, but I should be able to get you a meeting with Nem'ro now that we have these. Go rest, you look pretty beat up."


	4. Nem'ro's Palace

**Hey guys! I'm back again! So sorry for the delay, but life is hectic right now. **

**As usual: I own nothing but the characters and anything you don't recognize from SWTOR**

**There are Spoilers for both the Imperial Agent and Bounty Hunter storylines as well! You have been warned :3**

**Reviews are always appreciative and this story isn't going to follow the Old Republic's storyline exactly. Some things are going to be a little different and other things are going to be very different.**

* * *

Pew pew - pew pew!

Shakiru cursed as a blaster shot singed off the ends of his blood-red hair before aiming a shot at a Fa'athra gangster. Three more shots barely missed Shakiru as he darted forward. He slammed the barrel of his gun into the head of the nearest gangster, then kicked another one and dislocated the gangster's knee. Still, though, he was far outnumbered and losing energy. You wouldn't think there'd be this many Fa'athra gangsters outside Nem'ro's palace! He thought incredulously.

Shakiru killed three more gangsters that were standing in his way, which gave him a narrow opening to get to the other side of the group. Dodging and hitting whatever got in his way, Shakiru emerged closer to Nem'ro's palace. He ran backwards, shooting at his enemies, not really caring about aim for the time being. He was so good at shooting, though, that he almost always hit one of his adversaries (even if it wasn't the one he'd planned on hitting). Just as he pulled the trigger to kill the lead gangster, Shakiru ran into someone and his shot ended up hitting the ground three feet from his target.

Swearing, the bounty hunter ducked behind a wall and turned to face the person he'd run into. He found himself face-to-face with a female Chiss who looked just as furious with him as he was with her. Her red, pupil less eyes made him shiver. Unwilling to look like a coward, afraid of eyes-no matter how abnormal-Shakiru took the offensive and said, "Watch where you're going! You messed up my shot!"

Niira scowled as she peeked over the crate she was hiding behind. _Dammit! These guys are slowing me down! _When a blur of red whizzed by her head Niira knew it was time to move. She ducked back behind the crate and counted to ten before she dove to the left. Immediately after she regained her balance Niira shot two more gangsters before somebody bumped in her as she took aim at the third gangster in view. Niira cursed and dropped behind a nearby wall.

With a furious glare, Niira turned to her unwanted company. "Excuse me? You messed up _**my **_shot! Who do you think you are?" It was only after Niira yelled at the man did she notice his features; familiar features. _Red hair? That's rather...unusual...could it be?_ Niira snapped out of her thoughts as another shot flew past the duo.

"I don't have time for this!" Niira muttered with fury etched in every word. She pulled a grenade out of her belt and lowered herself to the ground before she rolled the grenade forward with master precision. A smirk found its way to Niira's face as the grenade stopped right by the feet of two more gangsters. Niira felt a small bit of pleasure at the alarmed looks on their faces before their insignificant lives were ended. The smile fell from her face as she realized just what she felt; she was no better than the Empire! Niira immediately scolded herself before a familiar voice popped into her head.

_"You were trained to feel pleasure in killing. Embrace it!"_

Niira's eyes widened a fraction of an inch before she regained her composure.

_Just because I was trained to, doesn't mean I'm __ANYTHING __like you so don't you ever tell me that again!_

"Listen, little one, I was doing just fine before you came and ran into me and... Hello?!" Shakiru waved his hand in front of the Chiss' face, as it had contorted into an expression of anger, but she seemed to be staring at a wall. _Although, she could very well be looking at me. Who can tell? She had no pupils! _

Niira blinked a few times as a hand waved in front of her face. She furrowed her eyebrows as she glanced up at the mysterious man. "What? Did you say something?" Niira asked in a taunting manner as she stood up and put her rifle in its holster on her back.

"Yes, I wasn't finished yelling at you for running into me," Shakiru snapped.

Blood red eyes narrowed at the red-head's statement. "I did not run into you! Get that through your thick red head!"

"Oh, but you did," Shakiru objected in a maddeningly matter-of fact voice.

Niira opened her mouth to retort but snapped it shut as she remembered her mission. She rolled her eyes and said, "Well you know what? I don't have time for this so why don't you run back to...whatever it is you were doing!" Niira turned on her heel and cautiously approached Nem'ro's palace.

"It seems like I won't be saying good-bye to you quite yet, Little Girl," Shakiru stated, taking long steps to reach and surpass the chiss as he too made his way to Nem'ro's Palace.

Niira raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes at the man's antics. "Why is that exactly? Surely someone as simple-minded as you can't possibly need to see Nem'ro the Hutt!"

"Simple minded?" Shakiru gripped his heart with his hand and pretended to look hurt. "For your information, Little Girl, I'm one of the most clever and most dangerous people in the galaxy."

Niira couldn't help but roll her eyes again at the man. "Really now? I have a hard time believing that!" Niira said in a snide tone.

"I'm to have his sponsorship in the Great Hunt, of course," Shakiru said, as if that was the obvious assumption. Shaking his head, he entered the rowdy cantina that made up most of the hutt's palace. Alien scum of all races sat conversing around tables, hologram twi'leks danced, real twi'leks danced, T7 units served drinks, and bounty hunters boasted their latest bounty to anyone who would listen. Shakiru sauntered right in to the large room and blaring music. He fit right in with the scene: grubby fighters trying to make their way-or, really, to make money-in the galaxy.

Niira gave Shakiru a surprised look, but it faded as soon as it appeared. With a determined look on her face she quickened her stride and scanned the cantina. If there was one thing that annoyed Niira, it was the blaring cantina music. This cantina was just like the rest across the galaxy, noisy and filled with low-lives. Niira pulled out her datapad and scanned the outline of the map Jheeg gave her. She put it back in her belt and quickly headed to her destination.

Shakiru glanced around for his freakish new acquaintance, but, not seeing her, shrugged and swaggered over to a group of bounty hunters with whom he was vaguely familiar. Thereupon he bragged about the fight with the gangsters that he'd just experienced, swishing his hair pompously. Minutes later, one of his cybernetics beeped and Mako's voice swam through his head: "Don't get cocky. Go and talk to Nem'ro, you need his sponsorship."

Shakiru took his leave of the inferior, rookie bounty hunters and made his way across the cantina and through the largest archway. When he reached the end of the corridor, he happened upon a pretty twi'lek secretary. Normally, he would have stopped for a chat, but a warning from Mako made him continue on down another corridor to his left.

Niira sauntered in to a barren looking room with few patrons inside. From the corner of her eye, Niira spotted a dark skinned human and a rattataki woman. Niira quickly changed her direction and headed towards the two conversing aliens.

When Niira drew nearer, the human turned to address her and the rattataki walked into a room behind them.

"This is Karrels. Tell the throne room that the Blade's arrived." Karrels motioned for Niira to follow as he walked into the same room the rattataki did. Niira kept a brisk pace and glanced around the large room as she followed Karrels.

At the far end of the room, a hutt, most likely Nem'ro the Hutt, lounged with two slaves in front of him.

Niira's focus shifted to Karrels as he spoke directly to her.

"When you see Nem'ro stay at least five meters back and don't come up unless you're called. One wrong move and you're a pile of ash."

Niira raised her eyebrows, but nodded all the same, "I understand."

When Nem'ro motioned for her to approach, Niira did so without any hesitation.

"Allow me to present Nem'ro the Hutt-the illustrious crime-king of Jiguuna," Karrels said as the two stood in front of the slimy hutt.

_""So, the Red Blade finally comes to visit the house of Nem'ro. Great honor comes to the both of us," _Nem'ro said once Karrels disappeared from view. _"You are younger than I imagined...but youth is good in a business partner. Ha!" _Niira smiled politely even though she was disgusted by the Hutt's antics.

_"Now, let us see if the legends of the mighty Blade's generosity are true. What have you brought me and my clan?"_ Niira glanced at the table that held the crate filled with Nem'ro's gifts. Jheeg had sent them as soon as she returned to his hideout. Niira would've arrived before they did if it hadn't been for the fighting. Karrels began pulling out the trinkets and Niira smirked as he investigated the contents.

"I've brought you glorious treasures of course!" Niira's voice held a slight tone of mockery as well as a boastful pride.

Niira was busy examining her surroundings and didn't realize that Karrels had backed her claim by listing off the luxurious items that she sent them.

_"You are an impressive creature, Blade. You may conduct your dealings on Hutta with my approval." _Niira's eyes snapped back to the Hutt and she grinned at him falsely. "I am grateful for your permission, oh mighty Nem'ro."

Nem'ro began introducing Niira to his lieutenants, but was interrupted when a familiar figure approached them.

"Greetings, powerful and illustrious Hutt," Shakiru said, nodding his head respectfully to Nem'ro. He had watched the Chiss' short conversation with Nem'ro to see how the Hutt acted; now Shakiru knew just how he'd have to play it to win Nem'ro's favour.

"What are you doing here, little bounty hunter," growled a green scaled alien.

"I am here to request the chance to prove myself to his honour," Shakiru replied gruffly, his hand twitching toward his gun.

Niira's eyes narrowed as the annoying red headed cyborg interrupted her meeting. "Sorry, but I believe you'll have to wait to schedule this meeting, bounty hunter," Niira all but growled at the man.

"Actually, it was scheduled for this time," came a voice from the shadows.

Shakiru smirked at "The Blade" and turned to see who had spoken. It was the rattataki. She had cold white eyes and a haughty face. Despite her appearance of fragility, Shakiru could tell that she was not to be reckoned with.

Niira's glare swerved to the rattataki before she resumed glaring at the bounty hunter. "Well, I'll just go about my 'business' than. Until we meet again Nem'ro." Niira hesitantly bowed before she followed Karrals to the bar behind them. He told Niira about his past and how he came to serve Nem'ro, but Niira only answered half-heartedly. She was still upset that her meeting was usurped by an arrogant human's "meeting."

"_You want my sponsorship in the Great Hunt,_" thundered Nem'ro knowingly, looking down at Shakiru with judging, watery eyes.

Turning away from the rattataki with a wink, Shakiru nodded respectfully again and replied, "You know all."

Nem'ro laughed. "_You flatter me. That will get you places. But not in the way your skill will. I need you to complete some tasks for me, to prove that you are worthy of my sponsorship. Only the cleverest, quickest, slimiest Bounty Hunter on Hutta will get my recognition._"

"What does your honour want of me, and how much will I get for the job?"

"_A hunter who knows business. We will get along. Now, I need you to go to the Evocii Camp..._"

After Nem'ro had finished explaining what he wanted from Shakiru, the cyborg nodded and said, "And my payment?"

"_We will discuss when you return with my charge._"

"Very well, mighty Nem'ro." Shakiru bowed just enough to convey a sense of respect for the nasty Hutt, and then left the room, his mind on the task ahead.

After the human left, Karrels gave Niira directions to her room. Niira immediately skirted around the drunken cantina patrons as she headed to her room. When she arrived she checked everywhere for any hidden surveillance devices before she established a connection with Keeper.


	5. Boundaries

**AN:Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait :/**

**Nanowrimo is finally over, but school is pretty hectic. I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but I promise you they will get longer!**

**Reviews are always appreciated and thanks so much for reading!**

**Once again, I do not own Star Wars, only Niira and Shakiru :P**

* * *

Shakiru returned to the cantina for a short respite before carrying on with his business. Much as he was fond of his occupation, there still came a time when even he couldn't stand to witness severe bloodshed on end.

While Shakiru was sipping at a drink by bar, the rattataki from earlier sauntered up and said, "So, you're the one who's trying to impress Nem'ro for the Great Hunt?"

Shakiru puffed out his chest and smirked. "Trying?"

"No one can impress Nem'ro just like that, Sugar," the rattataki said. "No matter how handsome."

Shakiru was unsure as to whether or not he should be flattered, so he simply gave an arrogant shrug and took a long drink before asking, "So, what's your name, Sweetheart?"

"Kaliyo."

"Pretty. Just like you."

"Stop flattering me, Bounty Hunter," Kaliyo demanded, leaning closer. "I know your type."

Shakiru was sure she was used to guys that she could wrap around her pale finger, but he wasn't that "type". 'Well,' he reasoned with himself, 'maybe she's ready for a change?' "Do you?"

"Oh yeah. One night stand, unless the girl's lucky," Kaliyo said, raising an eyebrow.

"How could you tell that so well?"

"'Cause I'm the same way," she all but whispered.

Shakiru could only grin and think, 'Now she's my kind of girl.'

"Let's get out of here," Kaliyo suggested before standing.

Neither followed-thus neither lead-the other as they left to find a more private place in Nem'ro's palace.

∞•∞•∞•∞•∞•∞

Niira walked in to the private cantina near Nem'ro's meeting room, intent on finding Karrels. Niira scanned her surroundings casually as she approached her target, but one figure caught her eye. A Zabrak sauntered over to her with a smirk on his face.

"Don't be in such a hurry, Blade. Don't you remember me? Your old buddy, Dheno Rey?" Niira studied the man's face and found a knowing look in his eye, one she didn't like.

This idiot could compromise my entire mission! Niira thought as she plastered a smile on her face.

"I don't think you looked this good when we met up on Hoth-or so girly. But you couldn't be an imposter- you know your friend Dheno."

Niira knew what the alien was playing at and decided that two could play at his game.

"Of course! How are you Dheno? It's been too long!" Niira said with false excitement in her voice.

"Yes, well we seem to have a problem here. You see, you don't look like the Blade I know-the Blade who owes me credits. But you say you're the Blade so I'll take you at your word-and ask for my money. Understand?"

Niira narrowed her eyes at the Zabrak in front of her and she began reaching for her rifle. "Oh I understand alright. You're a rat who needs to die," Niira said as she pulled her rifle out of its holster and fired at the man in front of her. Dheno managed to dodge her first few shots, but he wasn't as quick as she was. In a matter of minutes, a corpse was on the ground in front of Niira and she continued her trek towards Karrels at a leisurely pace.

As soon as Karrels spotted the Blade he motioned for her to come talk to him.

"Mm, Blade, come on over-glad to see you're enjoying the palace," Karrels said with a friendly tone. "I've only got a few minutes before I meet with a bunch of alien freaks, but let me ask you something. You've been around the galaxy right? What's it like dealing with the Empire?"

Niira thought about her response. She knew what she was required to say, but she wanted to tell Karrels that the Empire was filled with a bunch of low life scums who only live to ruin other people's lives. "Well, their government is good and they haven't given me any trouble so far," Niira said hesitantly.

Karrels either didn't notice her hesitance or didn't care. "You know, you're one of the last real independents. I admire you for that, but your kind is dying out."

Niira nodded in agreement as he continued. "The Hutts are gaining control of gangs and I think the Republic and Empire will want control over the Hutts-even if Nem'ro won't believe it. If it comes to that, I think we should pick a winner; and I don't see the Empire losing."

A fleeting smile crossed Niira's face as she said, "You're making the right decision, the Empire will probably win this war."

That comment sent Karrels on the topic of his two sons who were dealing with the Empire for the first time, and he expressed his concern for them. An unfamiliar feeling swept over Niira as she recalled her parents. She couldn't remember their faces, or names, as it had been years since they were killed by the Empire. _If they were alive, they would've protected me from the Empire. Unfortunately, the Empire got to them and me first. Now I'm stuck in a cruel world with no one to trust._

"...What can I do for you, Blade?" Niira snapped out of her thoughts and grinned at Karrels, "Well, I'm getting bored around here and I was thinking we could work together. You do know Hutta pretty well after all." A thoughtful look appeared on Karrels' face as he thought about the potential partnership.

After a few seconds Karrels nodded approvingly and agreed to work with Niira. Her first task was to interrogate the Evocii Camp's chief and find out why Nem'ro hadn't received the shipments he was promised. _So that's why Karrels is losing his prominence in the Hutt's eyes... _

Karrels bid Niira farewell as he headed in to meet with the "alien freaks." Niira couldn't help but scoff at the man's arrogance. Does he even realize he was talking to an alien?_ I suppose not otherwise he wouldn't have said such a rude comment._ Niira checked her ammo and grabbed a quick drink before she headed out to the Evocii camp.

She pulled her rifle out and scanned the area in front of Nem'ro's palace. Nem'ro's goons appeared to be keeping the invading gang at bay and Niira had to turn away from the brutal scene that lay in front of the palace. Apparently working for Nem'ro meant that you couldn't allow yourself to show pity towards his enemies.

_"That's what you're supposed to do Niira. Don't forget what you've been trained for."_

Niira had to keep from rolling her eyes as the familiar voice popped in to her head again. _Well, I haven't always been the good little girl who follows orders now have I? I don't want to deal with the Empire or you Sith, yet I have no choice in the matter! I will finish these missions MY way and I won't let you interfere or boss me around!_

A sharp pain spread throughout Niira's head and she knelt down and gripped her head tightly in her hands.

_"Remember your place next time and you won't have to deal with this pain. You serve us and you will listen to us or you will suffer even more than this."_

The pain faded with the voice, but Niira continued holding her head in her hands. After a few more minutes passed, Niira decided that she should start heading towards the Evocii Camp, but a quick glance at the sky told her that day was fading in to night. She didn't want to risk fighting anyone in the dark, even she couldn't see that well in the dark, so she decided to return to her room and get some rest._ I'll get the shipments tomorrow. I don't think I'm up for a late night excursion._


	6. Ladies First

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the delayed update, Chev and I have been pretty busy...**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter for Wounded in an Alley!**

**As always, reviews are appreciated and we own nothing except for Niira and Shakiru**

* * *

The hum of the speeder upon which Shakiru sat drowned out all the noises of the wilderness of Hutta. In truth, wilderness is perhaps an incorrect term, as the pollution of the Hutts' industries had seeped into the very roots of the trees and the blood of the animals, killing everything and drowning all in filth. Shakiru wrinkled his nose in disgust as he passed a large oil pipe that was leaking into what was probably a pond at one point.

Suddenly, just as he was getting closer to his target area, the speeder's hum changed into a splutter until it simply stopped. Just in time, Shakiru hurled himself from the speeder and fell onto the oily mud while the machine plough end into the ground. Cursing like mad, the bounty hunter stalked over to it and knelt down to examine it.

The sound of blaster fire slowly disappeared as Niira walked into the wilderness of Hutta. Since she got some sleep, she was able to focus on the mission at hand and opted to ignore the fear of feeling pain again through the devious Sith.

As she walked she glanced around at the multiple Akk Dogs that roamed around the slums of Nal Hutta. One peculiar scene stopped the chiss' roaming eyes and a grin spread across her face. A familiar disgruntled red head was busy fixing what appeared to be a speeder.

"Well, what do we have here?" Niira asked as she approached the man and smirked at him.

Shakiru grimaced and kept his face angled away from Niira so as not to let her see his despair. "What does it look like?" He snapped, examining some torn wires and cursing. Those would be difficult to fix, and he was certainly not much of a mechanic.

Niira was about to respond when she noticed a vicious looking Akk Dog sneaking toward the bounty hunter. She glanced at him to see if he noticed, but he seemed unaware of the beast. When Niira pulled her blaster rifle out, she realized that it wasn't just one Akk Dog heading towards the red haired man, but a whole pack of them.

"Look out," Niira shouted as she shot an Akk Dog that was charging directly at the man. When that one was dead she began firing at the other beasts, hoping they would divert their attention from the man who didn't seem prepared to handle their attack.

Almost completely oblivious, Shakiru continued to tinker with the wires and bolts, shocking himself at least three times before getting it right. At last the speeder came back to life and hovered above the ground as it should. It was at that point that he realized the fix that he and Niira were in. The chiss had done an exceptional job of keeping the Akk dogs at bay, but she had grown tired and more yet were coming. Shakiru whipped out his gun and blasted three Akk dogs into oblivion. Then he shouted, "Oy, Little Girl, get on," as he himself hopped onto the speeder while killing an Akk dog that had been about to attack Niira from behind.

Niira shot the bounty hunter a glare, but hopped on his speeder while firing at any Akk Dog that got too close to them.

Shakiru sped off and left the pack in dust. "What was the glare for, sweetheart? I just got us safely out of a situation," he pouted over the hum of the engine.

Niira scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I am not a 'little girl' so stop calling me that!" Niira paused as she glanced behind them at the beasts that were quickly fading from sight.

"Where are we going anyway?" Niira had a mission to complete and she didn't want this one act of kindness to hinder her ability to complete her task. She wanted to finish the mission as soon as possible so she could be one step closer from leaving the terrible planet.

"We're headed to Evocii Camp. At least that's where I need to be." Shakiru sighed loudly and said, "I do suppose it would be polite for me to take you where you need to be... Where should I take you?"

"As a matter of fact, I need to head there as well to take care of...business," Niira replied. She wanted to be as vague as possible with the bounty hunter, seeing as she didn't know if she could trust him yet.

"Business, you say?" He glanced back and gave Niira a coy look. "Interesting ... Because I happen to be on business too ..." He wanted to see how far he had to go before she even so much as hinted at what an Imperial Agent would need to do with regards to Evocii. "You know... We make a good team, maybe we should conduct our businesses together for maximum efficiency? Those Evocii won't take kindly to our presence."

Niira narrowed her eyes at him and opened her mouth to protest, but she took one second to think about it. That one second led to her thinking of how much simpler the mission would be if she had a partner to aid her. "Well, I suppose that would be an agreeable arrangement. It would be much easier to dispose of any threats we may come across," Niira said, albeit rather hesitantly. _Besides, it's not like this arrangement will last for any longer than a few days_. With that thought in mind, Niira decided it was the best course of action. "What business do you need to take care of bounty hunter?" Niira asked rather sarcastically. She figured that since he interrupted her meeting with Nem'ro, the Hutt sent him off to kill someone who didn't smile at him the right way, or something as absurd as that.

"There is an Evocii leader the great Hutt has commissioned me to kill," Shakiru said after a moment of hesitation. He figured the little chiss would not do anything to upset his mission-if she had dealings with Nem'ro, then she couldn't possibly be on the Evocii's side. Besides, she may be tough but he was confident that he could still take her down. "And you, little girl? What business have you?"

"Let's just say, some Evocii are holding out on some shipments that were promised to Nem'ro. I've been sent to handle the situation," Niira said calmly. She chose to ignore his 'little girl' comment. "So, now that we have that settled, where are we going to first?" Niira asked as she gazed at the growing outline of the Evocii Camp.

"Ladies first," Shakiru said with a wink and a charming smile as he slowed the speeder and stopped in a thicket of dying yellow shrubbery about thirty meters from the camp. He hopped off (after powering down of course) and, as a continuation of his presentation of chivalry, offered his hand to help Niira down as well. "My lady." He couldn't help a teasing grin from tugging up the corners of his mouth.

Niira resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Shakiru's antics and she took the liberty of humoring the bounty hunter. She put her hand in his and quickly jumped down from the speeder. "Who would have thought a bounty hunter could be such a gentleman?" Niira asked as she walked past Shakiru with a small grin on her face. Normally Niira would have blown away such a cheesy gesture, but she figured it wouldn't hurt to play along with the bounty hunter, especially since they would be helping each other out in their assigned tasks.

Niira scanned the Evocii camp before she pulled her datapad out of its pouch in her belt. According to the datapad, the Evocii she was supposed to meet with was in a small enclosure under Nem'ro's control a few clicks away from the Evocii camp. "Looks like we need to go that way," Niira said as she pointed to the left of the camp. "There should be a small enclosure over there that is under Nem'ro's control. We'll find the man I'm looking for there."

"Lead the way, hon," Shakiru said, loosening his pistols in their holders and mentally preparing himself for conflict-be it in the form of diplomacy or aggressive negotiations. As he followed just a few paces behind Niira, looking out all around them in case of trouble, he couldn't help noticing that she wasn't un attractive and her business-like attitude was certainly welcome, for though Shakiru was a tease and liked his fun, he certainly had a sense of "get'er dun". He also liked that Niira was self-sufficient, where many women were not. _Perhaps this child and I could be friends, if she'd just pipe the fuck down now and again,_ he thought before rapidly forcing his mind to focus on his surroundings and nothing else.

Niira quietly crept sling the edge of the Evocii camp. She had her rifle out in case any of the Evocii saw her or her red headed companion. Niira knew how to get around without being seen, so she assumed if they were attacked it would be due to her temporary companion. Niira stopped quite abruptly and sank low to the ground. Her attention was focused on an Evocii roughly 10 meters in front of the pair. Once she deduced they were out of its sight, she took a moment to take in where they were. A small fence in the distance told Niira they were headed in the right direction. A quick glance at her datapad confirmed this and she turned to Shakiru and said, "Do you see that fence over there?" Niira gestured to it before continuing, "We need to get there so I can...chat with the Evocii liaison."

Shakiru nodded slowly and thoughtfully, calculating. There was just one Evocii guard in sight, but there may well be more hidden behind him, not to mention even more over the fence. "We could go around the fence or over it..." He muttered. "If we go over it, I could jump out and distract the guards here while you scale the fence and start to take out whoever's behind it. I'll follow promptly and then we wing it. Or we could have less fun and try to sneak around." He shrugged. "Your choice little girl."

Niira ground her teeth together at that comment. "No, we need an actual plan. 'Winging it' is not a plan. That is an excuse for why missions fail," Niira said as she focused her attention on the Evocii guard. _There doesn't appear to be any other guards around, but there could be more in those enclosures behind the fence._

"We're sneaking around the fence. You do know how to sneak right? Or is that not a requirement in 'Bounty Hunter Boot Camp?'" Niira asked with a small smirk on her face.

Shakiru offered a cocky smile and said, "I can be quite smooth when I want to be, hon." He winked and savored her astonished, furious reaction before becoming business-like and saying quite seriously, "Ready when you are."

Annoyance flashed in Niira's eyes before she closed them and took a few deep breaths. _Focus on the mission_. After repeating this mantra a few times, Niira opened her eyes and sent Shakiru a fierce glare. "Let's get on with it then," Niira said before she disappeared with a touch of a button on her belt.

Shakiru blinked and shook his head-surely he didn't just see what he thought he saw? He looked around, but Niira was nowhere around. "Where..?" He peeked his head up and peered at the guard, but he was still standing there, not being attacked, and the land surrounding him was void of the pretty-if-annoying little Chiss as well. _Well I can't very well attack if I don't know where Niira went..._ _She'll probably get mad at me if I do, because she wants to 'sneak'_. He grimaced in frustration as he shifted behind his shelter, waiting for Niira to show herself again-or at least her intentions.

Niira smirked at the dumbfounded bounty hunter in front of her. The stealth field generator she had on was doing an excellent job in hiding her from the outside world; so well in fact that the bounty hunter standing two feet in front of her didn't have a clue where she went. _Now it's time for payback_, Niira thought as she crept up behind Shakiru and whispered, "Boo" in his ear.

Shakiru whipped around while jumping backwards. In his shock, he fumbled and dropped his blasters, but they wouldn't have done him much good, for he still didn't see anyone. Eventually-after having stared dead ahead of him for a few moments-his brain computed that the voice had been Niira's, and he was not in immediate trouble. However, he still didn't see her. At last, logic kicked in and it occurred to Shakiru that Niira was using a cloaking device. Realization must have dawned visibly on his face, for the Chiss' distinctive giggle sounded in front of him, where he could now make out a very dim silhouette, since he knew what to look for.

Heat rushed to the bounty-hunter's face and he exclaimed in indignation, "Why you little... little...-" He couldn't think of a good enough word for what she was. Shakiru hated the sound of her derisive laughter when it was aimed at him; he hated looking like a fool-in general, yes, but for some reason he was having a harder time keeping his cool and blowing off the humiliation with Niira, which surprised him. Why was she affecting him this way? It didn't make sense. His internal confusion served only to make him more furious with the imperial agent.

Niira's giggle turned in to a quiet laughter as she saw the emotions pass over the bounty hunter's face. "Don't give me that! You deserved it and you know it," Niira stated amusement clearly evident in her voice.

Niira's attention turned to the guard they were supposed to kill and her eyes widened briefly before she shoved Shakiru down and deactivated her stealth field generator. She held her finger to her lips, signaling for him to be quiet, before she reactivated the stealth field generator and stuck her head over the fence.

The guard seemed to have been alerted by Niira and Shakiru, more likely Shakiru, and he appeared confused as to why no one was standing in front of him. Niira rolled her eyes and muttered, "Idiot," quietly under her breath. After feeling around near her boot, Niira pulled out her knife and cautiously approached the Evocii.

The dumbfounded look he had on his face as Niira stabbed him would forever be etched in her mind. She briefly closed her eyes to compose herself before she stood up. The air seemed to vibrate in front of Niira as her belt deactivated on its own accord.

"Looks like I used it too long," Niira said as she made her way back to Shakiru.

"Good, that means less sneaking," he said in a pointed tone, clearly still irked by Niira's little trick.

With his blasters out, Shakiru crept forward and peered cautiously around the fence. At first he didn't see anyone, but just as he was about to break cover, a few Evocii guards on patrol marched out from behind a hut. Shakiru ducked back and informed Niira of the three new enemies.

Niira ducked behind the fence next to Shakiru and prepared to sneak a look at the three guards before she realized something; the dead guard's body was still lying on the ground in clear sight. Niira silently cursed herself and shot a glance at Shakiru before she darted over to the body. She carefully gripped the guard's hands and slowly began dragging him back to the protective cover of the fence.

Before she made it, however, Shakiru heard the shouts of the three new guards just before a blast was shot and missed Niira by a few inches. The bounty hunter did a tuck-and-roll and loosed a few shots at the guards himself. He hit one in the head, and the Evocii crumbled instantly. He hit another in the shoulder, but it served only to hinder the guard for a few moments. The last guard shot a series of blasts at Shakiru, who became aware that he was fully without cover-not something he was unused to, but certainly more dangerous.

"Little girl, forget him, it doesn't matter now," the bounty hunter said, dodging a shot and hoping that she had enough sense to do so and get under cover quickly, for he was loath to take cover himself while she was still out in the open. _Why, though? I've not ever been like this before. If a partner is being daft, I let them deal with the consequences... why is she any different?_

Shakiru didn't have a chance to ponder the question, for at that moment a shot skimmed his right shoulder, searing through his clothing and burning off the top layers of skin. He gritted his teeth, but refused to cry out, and instead shot two rapid-fire blasts at one of the guards, killing him. Finally, Shakiru decided he couldn't stay vulnerable any longer and he jumped forward and ducked behind a parked speeder. Safe for the moment, he dared to look for the little Chiss.

Niira was behind a small piece of cover, not much to sustain her, but it would help cover her for the moment. She peered over the small fence she was behind and noticed that the last two guards were approaching a speeder. _Dammit_, Niira thought as she aimed her rifle at the guard closest to her.

She took a few slow breaths before she fired a series of shots. She succeeded in killing one of the guards, but the other managed to fire a few shots at her before he pulled something out of his pocket and aimed it at her.

Niira narrowed her eyes before realizing he was preparing to throw a grenade at her. She fired a few shots at the man before her clip ran out. She ducked behind her meager cover and searched for another clip.

Shakiru risked a glance up and saw the man holding the grenade, ready to throw it. He cursed. If the grenade was thrown, Niira wouldn't die, but she'd be seriously injured. _Can't let that happen_, Shakiru thought. Taking a deep breath, he jumped up started firing at the last guard, knowing that if he missed; either he or Niira would blow up. A thud informed Shakiru that he'd hit the guard, and he jumped forward and picked up the grenade that was due to go off in seconds. _Lucky_, he thought as he flung it away down the street.

Luck continued to prevail, it seemed, for the grenade exploded on contact with the ground right in front of another onslaught of guards. "Niira, come on, we can't stay here forever," Shakiru said, waiting for the smoke to clear a bit and hoping that it revealed only dead Evocii. "You know where we're going."

Niira stood from her cover and glanced at the cloud of smoke down the street. "Right, follow me. Quickly!" Niira pulled out her datapad again and headed down the fence line. "It should be over there," Niira said as she pointed to a distant hill.

Niira kept her rifle at the ready and constantly glanced behind her and Shakiru to check and see if any of the Evocii guards had found out where they were yet. When she deemed the coast clear, she turned to Shakiru and said, "I don't think they realized where we were. We should be safe until we get to the camp, but keep your guard up." Niira turned her attention back to her datapad as she finished her sentence. _It shouldn't take too long now. Hopefully the "negotiations" will go as planned, if not than it looks like I'll have to get my hands dirty again._

Niira glanced at Shakiru as she recalled the dangerous position she found herself in when she couldn't find a thermal clip to reload. He had saved her from a lot of pain and she felt the need to thank him, but she was hesitant to do so because she didn't know how he would react. _He'll probably tease me again and I'm not sure if I want to deal with that now, but then again, he did save me..._Niira was fighting and internal battle over whether or not to thank Shakiru, and even though the choice should have been fairly simple, Niira did not seem confident in either choice.

Shakiru ran alongside the little chiss and couldn't help but glance at her every now and again in spite of himself. At first it was just because he wanted her to be in his sight, but eventually is became a source of amusement because she was making very strange facial expressions. Stifling a laugh, Shakiru asked, "What's the matter, little girl?"

Niira snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Shakiru's voice. "What?" Her momentary confusion was quickly replaced by her stand-offish nature as she said, "I'm travelling with you. What do you think is wrong?" The confusion that flashed on his face was enough to make her feel guilty.

"I-sorry. I just wanted to say...thank you," Niira said hesitantly as she avoided looking at the estranged bounty hunter.

Shakiru smiled a little, but wiped it off his face after a second and said in a falsely haughty manner, "You should be more careful." He couldn't bring himself to be an absolute jerk to her, but he refused to graciously accept her thanks, for that would be displaying his emotions too much.

"Says the one who got shot," Niira muttered as she glanced over at the bounty hunter's wound. She sighed and took out a small, green glowing device and held it to his wound. "Hold still," Niira said before a small needle injected itself into his shoulder. The green medicine slowly began travelling in to the wound. A few seconds later, it picked up the pace and succeeded in healing his wound in less than a minute.

"Only so you didn't ..." He replied wincing a little-he didn't like needles. Nonetheless, he muttered, "Thanks. Now let's get a move on before you have to be nice again." Shakiru smirked a little and winked before stalking off.


End file.
